IT'S ME
by Snodin
Summary: Happy Halloween.


_I'm fully aware of the lore that goes with this game, I just wanted to put my own spin on it, and just in time for Halloween too. Enjoy._

-Snodin

**IT'S ME**

"_Five Nights At Freddy's"_

Snodin

"Alright, Mike, let's go through this one more time."

God, not again. I already told these people everything. I can't even remember how long I've been sitting here in this little office room, explaining every little detail to these so-called "cops" about the horror I've just been through. But here we are, and now my own boss is entering the room because apparently he hasn't heard what I told these two bozos in blue uniforms.

"So Mike," he ays to me in a calm voice, "how're you feeling?"

How condescending. How demeaning. This asshole should know exactly how I'm feeling! Hell, I'm not the first night guard to ever work in this hellhole of a pizzeria. For all I know, I'm the only one that ever survived.

"I'm fine."

Wait. Maybe that's it, maybe that's why they're here to arrest me. I survived. I survived, and now they're trying to get rid of me! Those bastards!

My hands started to shake, and I gulped hard. I fidgeted in my seat a little. Did they just turn up the temperature in here?

"Mike... Do you remember what happened last night?"

Hell yes, I do. Those... **things**... came after me, for the fifth night in a row. And in droves, no less. I can still see Chica's slot-jawed face in the left window, and Bonnie's eerie smile coming at me from the right. And I swear I could still hear that damn fox running through the halls. But I didn't tell them any of this, I had to keep my cool. I had to.

"W-well... You see... I got this weird phone call the first night."

"Uh-huh."

"Yeah, s-so... The guy, I never got his name- he said he was finishing up his shift last week. He told me... What did he tell me?"

_**'The animatronics do get a bit quirky at night...'**_

Heh, "quirky." Funny word for such a not-so-funny place.

"Mister Schmidt," said one of the guys in blue.

"Shh," my boss hissed. "Let him finish. Go on, Mike."

I cleared my throat. "Ahem. So anyway, he told me that I had to conserve power, and to close the doors 'only when absolutely necessary.' Those were his exact words."

"And then what did he say?"

"Well, he didn't say much, just that I needed to check the cameras, especially the one at Pirate's Cove." I gulped again, I could tell they weren't buying my story.

"So what happened during that first night?"

"The first night... Let's see..."

.

**Night One. **

Everything was fine until 2am, when the cameras started flickering. I thought that was strange, so I turned to Camera 1a, the Show Stage.

Bonnie was gone.

I blinked, not believing my eyes; it was just as the Man on the phone said. That thing _moved_! It actually moved! Frantically, I switched around to the other cameras, and stopped at Camera 5, the Backstage. There he was, standing in the light of the doorway. I could only see his sillouhette, but I knew it was him. How did he get there so fast?

I had to go back to the first camera, and sure enough, Chica had vanished. I found her in Camera 1b, the Dining Room, and I swear to God she was looking straight at the camera, her slot jaw taunting me. Suddenly, the words "Let's Eat" on her bib had a whole new meaning.

At first, the two of them were just jumping in and out of the top rooms, but by 4am things got really creepy. Bonnie switched gears and flew straight into the Supply Closet, looking straight up at Camera 3. He was on a mission.

Without hesitation, I shut the left door. I knew it was stupid, wasting what little power I had and all, but I just had to do it. The damn bunny was after me!

.

"You're sure he was after you?" asked the boss.

I gave him a nasty look when he said that. "You've never actually been in the pizzeria after hours, have you?"

"No."

"Well, let me tell you something: when that thing peeks its head through those doors and looks right through you..."

"Okay, Mike, okay. Calm down. So, none of the animatronics actually attacked you, did they?"

"...No, not at first. I think they were just trying to scare me." And by God, it worked.

"But you came back."

"Yeah... yeah, I came back."

.

**Night Two.**

Before I go any further, let me explain myself a bit: See, I'm not normally a night person, and this was my first all-night job. I was unemployed for nearly three years, and my debts were starting to choke me, so of course I took the first job available. But because I don't normally stay up at night, I'm pretty sure sleep deprevation got the better of me. Those things weren't really "alive," I knew that in my gut. My mind was probably playing tricks on me. So, that being said, I brushed off the first night as though it didn't actually happen.

But then, the phone rang again.

_**'Well, if you're hearing this, and you made it to day two, uh, congrats!'**_

Heh, he sounded genuinely surprised.

_**'...Interstingly enough, Freddy himself doesn't come off stage as often.'**_

Yes, I noticed that myself the first night. I let him ramble on about checking my doorways every once in a while and to use their lights so as to get a head's up on who- or what- may be approaching.

_**'Also, check on the curtain at Pirate Cove from time to time. Uh, the character in there-'**_

What? There's a _fourth_? Why did nobody mention this to me?

_**'-is unique in that he becomes more active as the week progresses.'**_

Oh, thanks for telling me _now_, jackass.

_**'I'm sure you have everything under control. Talk to you soon.' Click.**_

Okay, fine. No big deal, just one more cute and fuzzy animal to check on, and- JESUS CHRIST!

Camera 1c, Pirate Cove: That's when I met Foxy.

God, those teeth. Razor sharp, I tell ya. And his jaw was unhinged, just like Chica's, only this one looked far more menacing. I've noticed that at the foot of his closed stage was a sign that read "Out of Order." I wondered, was he the one responsible for the so-called "Bite of '87?"

.

"The Bite of '87," echoed the Boss, looking rather curious.

"Oh, you probably were too young. The Man on the phone mentioned it the first night.  
>He said something about the robots free-roaming day and night, until one of them bit someone's face off, or something."<p>

"I see."

"Yeah. Amazing that the place wasn't shut down then and there... Anyway..."

.

All seemed quiet. Too quiet. I didn't like it, it was as if they were taunting me. They knew I was onto them. I stayed vigilant, jumping from camera to camera to observe their every move. Especially that freaky fox- _why_ did they give him those teeth?

Long story short, Night Two was about as spooky as Night One, but again no furry creatures came through my doors...

Then came **Night Three.**

I was expecting the phone to ring, when I suddenly heard the deep and eerie laugh of Freddy Fazbear himself in my ears. I knew that laugh, I heard it when I was a kid, back when I loved coming to this place. It was sp pleasing back then, why now did it sound so evil, so threatening?

_**Ri-i-i-i-ing!**_

I jumped out of my chair in fright at the sound of the phone ringing. I listened to it again, when I swear I saw a flash of Freddy's bright blue eyes staring me down. But just as quickly as he came, he was gone again. My heart was in my throat when the Man's voice started talking.

_**'Hello, hello? Uh, hey you're doing great! Uh, most people don't last this long!'**_

My jaw dropped.

_**'I mean, well you know, they usually move on to other things by now. I'm not implying that they died. That's not what I meant.'**_

Okay, this guy is officially an asshole.

_**'Things start getting real tonight.'**_

What, as if they weren't already? Are you sure we're working in the same place?

He'd go on to babble about going limp and how that might not actually work, as the animatronics might stuff an exo-skeleton in me and all. ...sigh... I was just then starting to regret working here.

_**'Dum-dum-dum, dum-dum-dum-dum...'**_

Oh God, what was that? That came from the hallway.

Camera 7. Nothing.

Camera 4a. Nothing.

Camera 1a-1c. Nothing.

It was getting closer: _**Dum-dum-dum, dum-dum-dum-dum...'**_

Oh God, I forgot to check Camera 4b! I clicked on it. Nothing. What? No, that can't be right... unless...

Left door light: Chica.

I screamed! How the hell did she move that fast!? I slammed the door shut, when I felt the sudden urge to check the Left door's light. There was Bonnie, with that dreaded toothy smile. Quickly, I slammed the door. Now I was trapped. Trapped, and losing power rapidly.

.

"So Mike," said one of the cops in a snarky tone, "How'd you get out of that?"

I growled under my breath.

.

I had to wait it out, obviously. It wasn't even 3am, and those damn robots had me cornered, what else coulkd I do?

Suddenly there came a banging on the left door. Was that Bonnie? Christ, I was so scared I didn't even want to check. All I could do was check the cameras again.

Camera 1a. Freddy was staring right at me.

"Why?" I had to ask. "Why are you all doing this to me? I used to love this place as a child! It was the best! Don't you even remember me?"

Those dark eyes... staring at me...

"You were my favorite, Freddy... Why? Why?"

I could feel tears welling up in my eyes, but I knew there was no point in breaking down now. Enough time had passed for the other monsters to go away. And sure enough, I opened the doors and turned on the lights to find nothing there. I was safe... for a while.

I paused to catch my breath and wipe away the tears. I'm a grown man, grown men don't cry no matter what. I can do this, I told myself. It was 4am now. I could do this. I could do this...

Camera 1c: Foxy is... gone? In his place was the open curtain and the "Out of Order" sign, only now it read, "It's Me."

Huh? "It's Me?" What does that even... Oh God, he's out. Foxy is out!

I scrambled through the other cameras to catch him, surely he was standing his ground Backstage, or the Dining Room or something... where could he...

Camera 3: Foxy is running! He's RUNNING!

"God!" I screamed as I slammed the left door shut just in the nick of time. Again, the door was banging from the other side; now I knew what it meant. Here I thought Bonnie and Chica were on my ass, but it was the hooked fox with the razor-sharp teeth that was really hungry for flesh. Oh, my heart, it nearly pounded itself right out of my chest in that moment.

5am. All was quiet again. Except now I was at 10% power.

I heard that demonic baritone laugh again. Those flashing blue eyes. _He_ was coming.

"Please... please, just leave me alone. All of you. I did nothing wrong."

In my camera views, the words "IT'S ME" were splattered all over the walls.

"Please go away."

_**Dum-dum-dum, dum-dum-dum-dum...'**_

"Leave me the hell alone, God damn you!"

Soft, fuzzy footsteps creaked down the hall.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

I slammed the doors, both of them. I had no choice. I could hear them right on top of me, all four of them. My power was depleting before my eyes: 9, 8, 7, 6, 5%...

I crouched in my hair, huddled in my folded legs, and for the first time in years, I began to pray.

4, 3, 2, 1... 0%.

Lights out.

Those blue eyes peered from the darkness of the left door as a childish jingle rang out in poetic irony.

"Oh... god... help me... please, help me..."

I closed my eyes and let the tears fall.

.

"...And that's when it turned 6am," I concluded. 

"Heh, damn. Talk about saved by the bell," mocked the younger looking of the cops.

Without even realizing it, I lunged at him, going for the throat. The other two had to hold me down before I could regain my composure. "Jesus, Mike!" yelled my Boss. "He didn't mean anything by it!"

Panting, I sat back in my chair and wiped the sweat from my brow. My teeth were gnawing.

"Relax... It's alright now," assured my boss.

I forced my breath to slow down before I could say, "...Sorry."

"It's okay, you're in a safe place... Just tell us what happened next."

I gulped hard. "The fourth night?"

"Yes, what happened Thursday night?"

"...Do I have to?"

"Yes, Mike. You have to."

"...Well..."

.

**Night Four.**

I really, truly did not want to come back here, but damnit I needed that paycheck. And plus, I was convinced that I had their patterns down now. Bonnie came from the left, Chica from the right, Foxy- though a bit unpredictable-was easy so long as he stayed at the cove. And Freddy? Well, as long as he didn't giggle in my ears, he wasn't much of a threat. I felt I had some measure of control, and that was enough for me.

And then the phone rang.

_**'...Hey listen, I might not be around to send a message tomorrow...'**_

Oh, I get it, it's your last night. Well that's... wait. Is that knocking I hear?

_**'It's... it's been a bad night here. For me.'**_

Oh, God. Oh no... Not you.

_**'Uh hey, do me a favor. Maybe some time, uh, you can check inside those suits, uh in the back room? I'm a'hold out until someone checks... then maybe it won't be so bad...'**_

I could tell he was terrified.

_**'Uh, I always wondered what was inside those empty heads... uh... Oh... oh no...'**_

That jingle. I heard it on the answering machine. God. My God. They got him. My only friend and guide, those bastards got him!

I was trully alone now, with those things.

.

"I, I really don't want to say anymore," I whimpered.

"Hold on," said the one cop I nearly strangled. "You're telling us that the robots killed the last night guard?"

"Well, I'm assuming they did. I never heard from him again after that. And honestly, I really did want to check that back room, to see if I could recover his body; but those damn things kept coming at me."

"Those 'things,'" said my Boss darkly, "are only robots, Mike. And they're treasured characters here."

"Look, have you been listening to a word I've said? I'm telling you, they got that guy, and all week they wqere coming after me!"

"So then," said the other cop, "on the Fifth Night, that's when you had enough?"

"Hell yeah, I did! I had enough since Night One! I just ddin't think it'd get any worse, but it did."

"Worse, how?"

"I'll tell you how: HE showed up. The Golden one."

.

**Night Five.**

It was midnight, and already those thigs were out of their cages. They really wanted my blood now, and on top of that they had the nerve to call me on the phone.

_**Ri-i-i-i-ing!**_

_**'136EFVHJFVD43HFJNCKALj5047262bfbn923wdnmp-5i23wqndpg'**_

My blood ran cold. This was it, if I didn't die tonight it would have been a miracle.

Frantically, I checked each camera one at a time. "IT'S ME" was written everywhere- on the walls, at the Cove, in my head. I can hear them all scratching at the doors now, and their maniacal laughter in my ears. And Lord help me, it was only 1am!

Just stay calm, I told myself over and over. Stay calm, it'll be morning soon, just keep looking at them through the cameras. You've got this...

At least I thought I did. I thought I knew everything about these monsters and how they functioned. But then, out of nowhere, I saw it.

Camera 2b, W. Hall Corner: what used to be a normal poster of Freddy was now replaced by a close-up face of the bear, except it was bright gold. Not sure what it meant, maybe the monsters were just toying with me again. Suddenly, my eyes were sore from staring at the cameras for too long, so I looked away.

There he was, in my little room, staring straight at me: the golden Freddy suit. How in God's name did it even get there without going through my doors? How did I not hear it coming? Everyone else had footsteps for songs to play; this thing was like a ghost. It was limp, as though its insides were either broken or missing. I then remembered my friend on the phone. Was this him? ...Did he somehow escape? I crept closer...

.

"...And then what happened?" asked the taller, older looking cop.

"And then... and then..." Suddenly I was drawing a blank. "I... don't remember."

"You blacked out, I take it?" asked the one cop I lunged at earlier.

I could only shrug.

The Boss nodded his head, satisfied. "Alright, I take it that's when you flipped out and destroyed the machines.

"...Wait. I did what now?"

"You shattered them, every last one of them. And with your camera laptop, no less."

"...I did? Bu-wha-how?" I was truly stunned. I don't remember leaving my office that night. I was crying in th-

"You were balled up in the corner when we found you at 6am," explained my Boss. "But by then, the characters were all destroyed. There was no one else in the building, Mike, so it had to have been you."

"But... but the guy! The Man on the phone. They killed him! ...Wait, I know! Get the phone, play back the messages and hear him. You'll see."

"Mike."

"Go get the phone!"

"Mike, we've been trying to tell you: There_ is _no phone." 

"..."

"Don't believe us? Here, go back into that security room and see for yourself."

No. No, it just couldn't be true. I heard that phone ring all five nights. I heard it!

I slowly got up from my seat and exited the office room, and walked my way through the halls. As I walked, I could see the words "IT'S ME" splattered in oil all over the walls. There, see? I didn't imagine that!

I walked through the Dining Room. There was Chica, her gears and wires all splayed out on the floor, her jaw completely missing.

I strolled past Pirate Cove. Foxy was even harder to look at now, with his hooked hand stuck in his left eyeball while the rest of him slumped over the stage.

I crept through the West Hall, where Bonnie's remains were scattered.

And where was Freddy? ...Wherever he was, I was sure he was in a far worse condition than the rest of them.

Finally, I made it to the security room, looking every bit as creepy as before with that one little light by the desk and those childrens' drawings on the wall. There was the small fan on the desk, along with the...

"Where's the phone?"

My Boss, who was following me here, replied, "That's what we've been trying to tell you, Mike."

"Where did you put it?"

"It was never here. You imagined it. You imagined all of it."

"No! It... it couldn't have- Bonnie is in the hallway!"

"You dragged it there."

"Chica?"

"Chica was always set near the Dining Hall. How else do you explain her bib?"

"F-Freddy. Where's Freddy?"

"Backstage, already being repaired."

"But... the words on the wall?"

"You mean 'It's Me?' They were written in oil- in animatronic oil. Who do you think wrote them, and where did he get the oil?"

My heart stopped. "...Boss... Please, you... you have to believe me. I didn't... I couldn't!"

"Mike."

"This was the only job I had in years! Why would I?"

"I don't know, Mike. I just don't know."

At long last, I saw the pity in his eyes. He wasn't trying to insult my intelligence this whole time, he was trying to understand me- to help me. That sadness in his face, it was genuine.

I dropped to my knees and began to weep like a little baby. "Please... please forgive me..."

He placed his hand on my shoulder. "It's okay now, Mike. ...You're safe now. It's gonna be okay."

I stared numbly at the fingerprinted words on the walls: IT'S ME... IT'S ME... IT'S ME...

"It's me."

It was always me.

.

**End**


End file.
